You Just Never Know
by Dinny93
Summary: After visiting his Mum, but before he jumps from the building, Sam meets a woman with a very familiar face... Could she really be his daughter? Oneshot, AU slightly. Implied Sam/Annie and Gene/Alex. Spoilers about Sam's fate. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam Tyler, or any of the other characters from the Life On Mars/Ashes To Ashes world. Wish I did though...**

**A/N: This idea came to me a week ago and I had to write it down. I know that in the series, Sam and Annie never had kids, but I've always found that very sad and unfair on Annie, as it means she didn't have any lasting reminder of Sam after he died :( Anyway, let me know what you think & enjoy (hopefully!) :D**

* * *

Sam Tyler walked slowly through a busy high street in Manchester, paying no attention to the shops surrounding him and the very modern merchandise filling the shop windows. None of it interested him any more, and as he passed by shops that, in his pre-coma days, would have thrilled him and drawn him inside with ease, Sam found himself instead yearning for the simplicity of the seventies. Indeed, in contrast to the vibrancy of the seventies, 2006 felt dull and monochromatic.

He had just left his mother's house and with her help he had realised how much he wanted to return. It was now just a matter of working out how to get back – though he had a fair idea – and tying up loose ends. What really concerned him however, was how he would be welcomed back there. Would they even want him back again after he had deserted them in their time of need? Sam winced and shut his eyes as he remembered the fury and betrayal on Gene's face, the betrayal in all their faces as he had turned his back on them. He opened his eyes and narrowly avoided walking head first into a public phone box.

Suddenly, amongst the many throngs of midday shoppers, Sam caught a whiff of a perfume he had come to know as well as his own cologne, a glimpse of deep brown hair and a face he would never, if he lived for a hundred years, have expected to see there at that precise point in time. The young woman brushed past him and he stopped still - much to the annoyance of the people around him – but Sam barely noticed.

"Annie." he breathed, and while the rational part of his brain told him it was impossible for it to have been Annie on the streets of 2006 Manchester, Sam paid it no attention. He spun around and began to hurry after her.

"Annie!" he called after her, "Annie, stop! Wait! Annie!" To his dismay, either she couldn't hear him or she just wasn't responding. Sam broke into a jog, weaving in and out of the other people on the crowded street and calling after her all the while. Slowly, the distance between them closed and he was near enough to reach out and touch her. Without considering what he was doing, Sam did just that; his hand went out and he gently grasped onto her shoulder, repeating once more, "Annie." The woman whirled around, a look of utter shock and suspicion on her face, and Sam realised to his horror it wasn't Annie after all. His hand instantly fell from her shoulder and he straightened up.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice "I thought you were someone else, someone I know." Now that he was standing face to face with her, Sam could see that although she did look uncannily like Annie, there were minor differences. Her eyes, for example, were not the comforting dark blue Sam had come to love, but a distinctive, if not strangely familiar, hazel colour. Her hair was maybe a few shades lighter than Annie's had been, she had a slimmer figure and her face wasn't quite as round. The woman, whose face had lighted with understanding with Sam's explanation, smiled warmly at Sam and he felt his heart ache with the familiarity of it.

"Oh, that's quite alrigh'. It happens to the best of us, doesn' it?. Me mam's always doin' it," her smile widened and she looked at him engagingly. Sam smiled stiffly back at her, which the young woman seemed to take as an invitation to continue. "Me mam's name's Annie, actually. That was the name you called me wasn' it?" Sam nodded briefly, then looked at her with a renewed interest as an idea sprung into his head. Was it possible this was Annie's daughter? That would explain the likenesses between them, definitely. For some reason though, the idea of Annie having children made him feel sick to his stomach. That would mean that at some point she had settled down with another man and obviously gotten over_ him_. At least it meant she survived the train incident though... Sam shook his head to try and dispel the guilt he felt at leaving them behind and returned his attentions to the woman before him who was still looking at him interestedly. He smiled at her again, more warmly this time.

"Listen, can I buy you a drink to make up for running blindly after you and interrupting your day? Or do you have somewhere you need to be...?" at any rate, thought Sam, if this is Annie's daughter then what's the harm in trying to find out a little bit more about her family? She might tell me what happened to Annie. Maybe even about the guy she ended up with....

"Sure, why not? Don' see any harm in it," she smiled at him again and they began to walk. "I'm Lily by the way. Lily Tyler."

*

Sam stopped dead in his tracks, and inhaled sharply as the colour drained from his face.

"Tyler? Your surname is Tyler?!" Lily turned back and looked at him strangely – so similarly to the way Annie used to! - but Sam paid it little attention, instead staring at her intensely as various theories flitted through his head. Was it possible...?

"Yeah... Me surname's Tyler... What of it?" Sam realised he probably wasn't making the best impression, so he quickly smoothed away the mass of emotions he knew were apparent on his face and schooled his features into a look of polite shock.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just surprised, that's all. Y'see, my surname's Tyler too," he grinned at her "Sam Tyler, at your service." Shock briefly flashed across her face, to be replaced swiftly by incredulity, then finally something akin to excitement.

"Your kiddin'! Well fancy that!" Lily beamed at him as he caught up with her and they continued to walk. "Tell ya somethin' else, Sam, that was me dads name as well. Here's you, Sam Tyler and thinkin' I was an Annie, an' there's me mam and dad, Annie an' Sam Tyler. Coincidence or what?" Sam swallowed heavily and forced himself not to overreact, just to carry on walking along next to her.

"Yeah. Talk about coincidence." He returned her wide smile, if somewhat shakily. Could Lily be his daughter? He needed to find out more about her family and her past, but could he do it without freaking her out? He was vaguely aware of her talking about other coincidences, big and small, that had occurred recently in her life and he Mmmm'd and Ahhh'd in all the right places, while not really paying attention, lost in his own thoughts.

In due course, they arrived outside a small café and Sam automatically reached out and opened the door for her. That expression of shock that, in the short time he had known her, was already becoming quite familiar to Sam, crossed her face again. The café was mainly empty and once they had ordered – coffee for Sam and hot chocolate for Lily – Sam made a beeline for a small table in the far corner, away from any prying ears. Lily proved herself to be quite a chatterbox, talking animatedly about her work for a local newspaper, then moving on to tell him about her recent break-up with her ex, and her son, four year old little Sammy, which warranted an exclamation of "There's another coincidence for ya!" and saved Sam the trouble of having to figure out a way to divert the topic back to her family.

"I named him after me dad, see," Lily said fondly while showing Sam the picture of her son she carried in her purse, which he studied intently before reluctantly handing it back to her. "I had to clear it with me brothers first tho', jus' incase one of them wanted to name one of their kids Sam, but they were both fine with it. Mam was pleased too, said it was a lovely gesture and Dad would 'ave been chuffed." Sam noted the use of the past tense and the hint of sadness behind Lily's voice.

"Would have been?" he asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. See, me dad died when I were two."

"Oh. I'm sorry. How'd it..."

"How'd it happen?" Lily finished for him and Sam nodded, briefly unable to talk for the lump in his throat, his attention riveted on Lily as she spoke. "He were a police officer, he an' Mam both. That's how they met, actually. She were the WPC in 'is department when he transferred. They danced around each other for a coupl'a years an' he 'cos' he was the DI, he eventually got her promoted to be a proper member of the team... It was all dead romantic, 'specially the way Mam tells it. Anyway, I digress.

"There was a blag on a jewellery shop early 1980. I was only two, like I said. Dad got the call an' instead of waitin' for anyone, off he went on 'is own. Took Uncle Gene's car an' -"

"_Uncle_ Gene?!?!" Sam was unable to stop the words as they tumbled out of his mouth. He looked quickly at Lily to see how she had reacted to his short outburst, but she was in full story mode by this point, speaking as though it was a tale she had heard many, many times and knew off by heart. She seemed to have barely noticed.

"Yeah, he was their DCI an' Dad's best mate. He's me godfather too, and both me brothers'. He was furious when he found out 'bout the car. Mam always said 'ow much he loved that car." She laughed softly, though the sadness behind it was evident, then continued. "Dad took the car and went after the blaggers. There was a proper high speed car chase an' all. But the weather was bad an' Dad could never control that car as well as Uncle Gene could. He lost control an' wound up in the river. By the time Uncle Gene got there, it was too late. They never found the body." There was silence as Lily finished her story and they both sat lost in their own thoughts.

*

Sam's mind was reeling. He was certain now that Lily was his daughter, which meant that he was going to return to the seventies. Things would work out with Annie and, if Lily was to be believed, Gene would forgive him and they would become best friends as well as partners. But it also meant that, as it had been 1973 when he left, he would only have seven years of life there. He wouldn't live to see his and Annie's children grow up. Was it really worth it? _Yes_, his heart screamed at him. Yes, it was. Because even if he would only have seven years there, that was better than another seventy years in this life. Here, he felt dead, might just as well have been already. Compared to the seventies, there was no colour, no vibrancy, nothing. He would return to the seventies and live every moment to the full, live more in those seven years than he could ever achieve in an entire lifetime here.

But first, he would finish talking to Lily and he would find out as much as he could about his children's lives.

"I'm sorry," he repeated quietly and Lily's eyes snapped up to meet his. With a jolt, Sam realised why they were so familiar; they were the same eyes he saw every morning when he looked in the mirror. Across the table, he observed her carefully, noticing again her strong resemblance to Annie, but also seeing for the first time her similarities to himself. It hit him then, like a punch in the stomach – he was a father and his daughter was sitting opposite him, fully grown. And she was beautiful. If knowing he would someday have her as his little girl wasn't reason enough to return to the seventies, then he didn't know what was!

"It's ok, you don' have to apologise. I mean, I'm used to it, aren't I? He died when I was so little, I can barely remember 'im. What memories I do 'ave are good 'uns tho', an' there are loads of photos of us together." Lily grinned at the thought of the photos, but then it slipped somewhat. "I'm luckier than Charlie at any rate."

"Charlie?"

"My younger brother. I 'ave two brothers see, an' I'm the middle 'un. Charlie wasn' born till after Dad died, so of course he don' have any memories of Dad, or photos." Sam quietly contemplated this for a moment, before asking,

"How much after you dad died was he born?" Lily didn't seem to notice what an odd question it was, especially coming from someone she had met barely an hour earlier. Instead, she smirked evilly and Sam realised that this was what was meant by a _Big Sister Smirk_.

"Nine months. It had been Mam and Dad's anniversary the week before he died as well. Mam used to call him Dad's Last Gift." her smirk grew.

"You gave him hell for that, didn't you?" Sam was unable to stop himself from grinning back at her, though another part of himself realised how unbearably sad it was that he would die long before his youngest child was even born and that said child would grow up without any knowledge of what it was like to have a father.

"Oh, God yeah!" Lily said enthusiastically, "Michael an' I both. Poor Charlie. He still 'asn't forgiven us for it, bless 'im."

"Michael's your older brother I'm guessin'?"

"Yeah, tha's right. He's married now, wife jus' had twins," Lily leant back in her chair and sipped at her hot chocolate. Sam watched her, reminded strongly of Annie. "Two girls, called 'em Amy and Claire. I'm takin' Sammy t' see them over the weekend, an' Mam said she'll come with us."

Sam was suddenly filled with a burning need to know what happened to Annie after his death and promptly asked Lily just that. Lily looked slightly surprised but answered anyway.

"Well, she was heart broken, wasn' she. They put her on leave of absence at work, an' I jus' remember she used to float abou' the house cryin'. She still looked after me and Michael an' all, but she never laughed any more an' only talked when she 'ad to. Uncle Gene used to come over mos' nights too, an' hold her while she cried -" Personally, Sam couldn't imagine the great Manc Lion ever being a source of comfort to a crying woman, let alone holding a sobbing Annie, but maybe that was just him. "- which, considerin' how drunk everyone always says he was durin' tha' time, was quite an achievement.

"Then Mam found out she was pregnant again an' she started to get better. She 'ad Charlie an' went back to work part-time. She said she didn' think Dad would have wanted her to pine away an' give up her career, he'd have wanted her to keep tryin', an' never give up. So she didn', said she was gonna make Dad proud. It must 'ave been bloody difficult for her, when I think about it now. I mean, she was a single mother of three kids, workin' for the police. But she did a great job of it, no doubt about it." Sam noiselessly blinked away the tears that had gathered in his eyes upon hearing Lily describe Annie's life after his death. He hoped she realised that he was always so proud of her. When he got back there, he'd make sure he told her every single day just how proud he was of her and how much he loved her. He'd make sure she never had reason to doubt it.

"Good on you, Annie." he mumbled softly under his breath, so quietly that Lily didn't even hear him as she continued with her story,

"...Later, she told us we were her reason to get up in the mornin' an' without us, she'd probably have tried to drink 'erself to death, like Uncle Gene did."

"What?" Sam started and felt a wave of horror trickle over him. Did Gene really drink himself to death because he, Sam Tyler, some smart-arse Nancy boy, had died? He fought to keep his composure, "Did Ge... Did your uncle actually die?"

"Wha'? Oh, no. No he didn', thank God. He tried tho'," Relief quickly replaced the horror Sam had been feeling, before it too was replaced, this time by annoyance. Typical Hunt. Something goes wrong and he tries to drown himself whiskey. Bloody man. "After Mam started gettin' better, he got worse. He didn' have to concentrate on me Mam anymore an' he was left with this big gap me Dad used to fill an' he didn' know what to do. See, Uncle Gene's always been a bit of a loner an' he couldn' cope with the loss of his bes' mate. He became depressed, tryin' to drown 'is sorrows in booze every nigh', stopped coming t' see us, then the police tried to put him on a leave of absence..." Lily frowned unhappily, reliving the consequences of the great tragedy of her family's past upsetting her, even though she'd been too young to remember it at the time.

"What happened to him?" Sam prompted gently, trying not let Lily see how desperate for information he really was.

"Eventually, he transferred down to London, a fresh start an' all. Well, there wasn' much to keep 'im 'ere, was there? His marriage had broken up before I was born, an' like I said, he'd stopped comin' t'see us 'cos' he couldn' look at Michael any more. Even tho' Mike was only four at the time, he already looked like Dad. Mam said he couldn' take the constant reminders so after a coupl'a years, he upped and left. His DC and DS followed 'im o'course. Loyal as a pair o'pups they were, tha's what Mam says." Lily smiled across at Sam and finished off her hot chocolate, while Sam resisted laughing at Annie's description of Chris and Ray.

"D'you want another?" he asked her, indicating her empty mug.

"Well since you're offering, I might as well," Lily grinned and held out her mug for him to take as he stood up to go to the counter. When he returned to the table a few minutes later however, Lily looked at him rather strangely.

"What?" Sam asked as he handed her back the now full mug of hot chocolate. He wondered vaguely if he had spilled it on his way back to the table and now had a brown stain down his white shirt. If he did, then he couldn't bring himself to care. He looked at her enquiringly.

"It's nothin' really. I jus' realised that I've been sat here for nearly two hours tellin' some random guy I met on the street my entire family history."

"Oh. Is that a problem?"

"No... At least, I don' think so. I feel strangely comfortable with you Sam. 'S'almost as if I've known you all my life..." Lily continued looking at him strangely for a moment or so, during which Sam began to feel distinctly uncomfortable, but then she shook her head slightly and laughed. "Jus' me bein' silly I guess." Sam smiled at her and sat back down.

"You're not being silly, don' worry. You can never be too careful these days and don' you forget it! Now, where were we?" Lily looked at him uncertainly.

"You sure you don' mind me talkin' 'bout me family? Here I am, goin' on an' on about meself an' you barely gettin' a word in edgeways! What about tha' Annie who you thought I was earlier?" Sam groaned internally. And he had been doing so well!

"Annie is... a friend. Or she was at any rate. We had an argument and things didn't end too well between us... I kinda left her hangin'... Y'could say I betrayed her. But I want to make things right between us. I'm gonna do it later." Sam said, his voice filled with a sudden decisiveness, having made up his mind for sure. He smiled across at Lily, who was looking at him with a slight pucker creasing her forehead, "You were sayin' about your uncle moving to London?"

"Umm... yeah... Sorry." Lily's face smoothened out and she continued to talk, "So Uncle Gene an' his team transferred down to London, must have been early 1981 'cos' I was about three, some place called Fenchurch somethin' or other. We hadn' been in contact with him much, like I said. Chris'mas an' birthday presents o'course, but tha' was about it."

Sam found himself unconsciously leaning forwards, eager to learn about this later part of Gene's life, in which he had no place.

"So it was completely out of the blue when one day, few months after he's moved down there, we get a phone call from 'im, tellin' us all about his new DI. She's a woman an' a posh'un too, to quote Uncle Gene. Mam says that first phone call was full of him effin' and blindin' 'bout what an insufferable, stuck-up snob she was, but after that, he started t'get better. The phone calls became more regular an' Mam says he was always talkin' bout her, an' then one day she gets off the phone to him an' she says to us 'I do believe 'e's fallin' for her!' An' she was right. Summer 1983, he visited us for the first time in God knows how long an' he brought her with him. They were together an' I remember bein' so shocked, 'cos' up to tha' point all my memories of him were of a grumpy man who never smiled anymore, but with her, all he would do was smile." Lily paused for a moment, before continuing,

"She's me Auntie Alex now. They never married, but they've been together ever since. Moved out to Spain last summer. Look, I've got a photo," she pulled another picture from her purse and handed it to Sam. It showed Gene, silver-haired and in his late sixties at least, but still with an undeniable force behind him. He was standing on a beach between two women, one older and in her mid-fifties or thereabouts, and one younger, barely out of her teens. Both were very attractive. That's them with their daughter, me baby cousin. Rosie she's called. She's a real smarty-pants, jus' graduated from Oxford. Uncle Gene wasn' half proud. Mike an' Charlie were takin' bets on how long before he burst!"

Lily giggled a bit at the memory, while Sam sat, silently marvelling at the idea of Gene, settled down and a father. Bloody hell! The Gene he knew, back in 1973, was unhappily married, rarely saw his wife at all and the least fatherly type of person that Sam knew. Ah well, Sam thought. He supposed it just went to show that there really was someone out there for everyone, Gene Hunt included, though she must have been one hell of a woman to be able to handle the Mighty Manc Lion and get him to settle down. God, he'd have liked to have met her, Sam thought with a mild grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. Lily, unaware of Sam's internal musings, sighed heavily.

"Y'know, it's times like that I really wish me Dad hadn' died." she said morosely, staring at the intricate patterns left on the wood of the table from people not using a coaster. Sam had to stop himself from reaching across the table to hold her hand. Although it would be intended for comforting purposes only, he really didn't want to risk giving Lily the wrong impression and so instead, he settled for smiling across at her in what he hoped was a consoling manner. "He missed out on so much. Our firs' days at school, firs' bike rides, swimmin' lessons, parent's evenin's... All the little stuff, y'know?" Lily raised her eyes, now slightly moist, to Sam's "The little stuff tha's still jus' as important as the big stuff, if not more in some ways... Y'know what I mean, right?" she stared beseechingly across at him, almost begging him to say Yes, he knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah, I know what you mean.," Sam nodded slowly as he said it, "'Cos' life's made up of those little moments, isn' it? Little meanin'less moments, like playin' with your kids in the morning before work, or..." his mind flicked back to his time in the seventies with Gene, with Annie, "...or arguin' with your boss over who's right and who's wrong, or makin' that collar that everyone's been hopin' for for months, or jus' sittin' in the pub afterwards, havin' that long deserved pint with your mates an' the girl you're crazy about... It's jus' those everyday moments..." Sam trailed off, reminiscing

"Those everyday moments tha' make life worth livin', exactly," Lily finished off for him, pleased that he'd understood so well. "Although, the big stuff's important too," she added after a moments thought. "I mean, it's heart-breakin' Dad didn' live to see Charlie born, tha' he never even knew he existed. An' I wish he could have seen, or at least known at any rate, how happy Uncle Gene is now. Mam used to say he'd never 'ave believed it, but Uncle Gene told me tha' Dad always told him he'd find love again, was always convinced bou' tha'." Sam smiled at that. Yes, when the inevitable divorce between Mr & Mrs Hunt came, he would be sure to tell Gene that he was yet to meet the woman of his dreams and live out that fairytale ending. Gene wouldn't believe him, of course, but Sam could have the satisfaction of knowing he would be proved right (yet again) in the years to come.

For a while then, they sat in a companionable silence, drinking their drinks, while Sam thought about all he had learnt that afternoon. Committing suicide in this life to live for a mere seven years in the past would be undeniabley worth it. He would have three children, who, if Lily was anything to go by, would all be lookers. He would also have at least three grandchildren, which didn't half make him feel old. And if he wasn't around to die back then, there would be no reason for Gene to transfer down to London, meaning he wouldn't get the happy ending the Gene Genie deserved. No, it was all meant to be and Sam couldn't bring himself to feel unhappy about his impending death. He grinned widely. There was just one thing left to ask, before he went to set in motion the chain of events that would lead to his grown up daughter sitting in a near empty café with some random stranger she met on the streets, one Friday afternoon.

"Lily?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Your mother... Was she alright after your dad died? I mean, was she happy?" Lily looked at him curiously.

"What a thing to ask! But yeah, she was. She never found anyone else, though she did go on a few dates. She said after Dad, no one could ever compare. But she was happy. Said she was given enough love in the short time she had with me dad to last several lifetimes." Lily met Sam's watery gaze and held it. Sam felt she seemed to be looking right through him, seeing the truth for what it was. That moment seemed to last an eternity, but then he blinked and the moment was gone.

"Is that the answer you were lookin' for, Sam?" she said softly, her eyes filled with warmth and compassion, and, incomprehensibly to Sam, understanding.

"Yes," Sam murmured in reply, "Thank you." Sam tried to pour all of his gratitude and sincerity into those three syllables, then abruptly stood to leave. He pulled out his wallet and laid a twenty pound note on the table, then smiled reassuringly at her. Lily watched him, somewhat perplexed, then checked her watch.

"Lord, is that the time?! I'd best hurry, else I'm gonna be late pickin' Sammy up!" She also stood and began gathering her belongings. Sam stood a moment and watched as she did so.

"Good-bye, Lily. It was an absolute pleasure meetin' you." He gave her one last smile, then turned to leave the café. He'd just got out onto the street however, when he heard Lily calling after him.

"Sam! Wait!" he stopped to give her chance to catch up, then turned to face her. "Sam, I jus' had to ask, I don' know why, but I feel like you're the only one who can answer me question," she paused for breath, and looked at him uncertainly before blurting out, "Sam, d'you think me Dad would be proud of us? Me, me brothers, Mam, Uncle Gene? Would he, Sam?" Sam almost laughed out loud at what he considered the sheer absurdity of the question. Of course he was proud! How could he not be?

"Without a doubt, Lily," he reached out a hand and gently he cupped her face, "Without a doubt. Wherever your dad is, I know for a fact he could not be more proud of you and your family. I'm willin' to bet he's glowin' with pride. I know I would be." Lily beamed, misty-eyed at him for a second, then threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Sam." she mumbled into his shoulder. Sam, who had been taken by surprise and nearly knocked of his feet by her impromptu hug, simply responded by squeezing her a little bit tighter, before carefully disentangling himself from her.

"I'll be seein' you around." he said to her with grin she didn't quite understand, then he turned from her and Sam Tyler disappeared into the crowd.

*

The next day, Lily Tyler and her small son walked through the city on their way to her mothers. Suddenly Lily stopped at a newstand, the picture on the front page of the majority of the newspapers having caught her eye. It was a photograph of Sam, the man whom she had met the day before and had felt such a curiously familiar connection with. Her eyes flicked automatically to the headline above the image and upon reading it, she gasped aloud in shock

No, she thought, no this couldn't possibly be right. Sam hadn't seemed suicidal when she spoke to him the previous day... She read again the headline, **PROMINENT LOCAL DCI TAKES LIFE** and looked again at the picture of him, grinning out at her. At her side, her son tugged on her arm and began to whine with impatience,

"Mummy, come on! We've gotta get to Granny's! Mummy!" Lily looked dazedly down at her son, then made a split second decision. She grabbed the nearest newspaper to her and quickly paid for it. Her eyes scanned down the page, for some reason desperate for the answers to what had made him do it, what had made him decide to end his own life. Moments later, having been unable to find the answers she was looking for, Lily sighed deeply as she stowed the paper deep in her bag.

Maybe, she thought, maybe things hadn't worked out between him and his Annie. That might explain it. But as she considered different possible reasons for Sam's suicide, Lily realised sadly that you could never know what some people were thinking and it was impossible to know the motives behind their actions. She would never know why Sam had ended his life and eventually, he would be forgotten. She sighed again, then squeezed Sammy's hand tightly in hers.

"Oh well I guess," Sammy looked up at her in puzzlement, "Y'jus' can' tell with some people, can y' Sammy? An' life goes on… Come along then, sweetheart. Let's go see Granny."

With that, Lily Tyler grinned down at her son and was met by his own, brilliant, answering smile. And hand in hand, the pair continued down that busy Manchester street, and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome :)**

**Dinny**

**xxx**


End file.
